The embodiments described herein relate generally to blanks for forming convertible shipping containers and, more particularly, to blanks for forming convertible shipping containers having reinforced corners.
It has become more common to display goods such as household products in the containers in which they are shipped. This avoids the need to unpack the containers and place the products on shelves. It also provides an opportunity to place attractive advertising matter on the container where it will be seen by consumers at the point of purchase. However, this trend does require that the container be adapted to display the goods.
A problem which has occurred in containers in which cutouts have been made is that a loss of strength results from the cutting of one or more panels of the container. Such containers lack the stacking strength required to prevent the containers from collapsing when they are stacked on top of one another during transport or during display within a store. This is especially the case when the panel cut is a panel supporting the weight of the container and its contents, like the front panel. This is true even of corrugated containers.
Furthermore, standard wrap-style display boxes do not allow for the easy removal of products when the box is displayed on store shelves, and those that do have an opening typically provide only a small opening or the opening includes reinforced material that blocks easy removal of the product.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a convertible shipping container that may be used to display the products contained within the container while also providing adequate stacking strength to prevent collapse and having an opening to allow for easy removal of the product.